


How to Close a Closer

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cocky!Mike, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Gobsmacked!Harvey, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: Everybody knows they belong together, but will one of them finally make a move before Donna gives herself a concussion?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this short drabble. X
> 
> Just transferring fics over from Tumblr so they are easier to find.
> 
> Written for the Drabble Challenge - Prompt 149 - “I just need ten minutes.” Filled for @novemberhush when I needed help with writer's block! Thank you.

Harvey and Mike had been a team now for a year, which was exactly how long both parties had wanted to merge into each other’s hearts and beds. Mike was waiting on Harvey to make the first move because he was the boss; Harvey was waiting on Mike because, as his boss, he couldn’t be seen to be harassing his associate.

  
There was a sticky note taped to Donna’s desk scribbled with 72 vertical lines. The exact amount of times that Harvey and Mike had been in the office, flirting with each other and Donna had thought this was it; this was the time they finally jump each other. 72 times Donna had thumped her head on the desk in frustration when they chickened out once again. So unfortunately at this juncture, the only merger going on was between Feltham Pharmaceuticals and Portal Distributors.

  
Harvey was hunched over Donna’s desk, discussing how best to broach the rejection of Louis’s latest insane idea, when Mike strode toward them.

  
“How’s my merger looking? Better than that skinny tie I hope?” Harvey teased, grasping Mike’s shoulder gently.

  
“Too much of a dinosaur to remember any _new_ jokes?” Mike joked back.

  
“The merger,” Harvey reiterated, smirking fondly back at him.

  
“Right, that’s why I’m here.”

  
“Great, once you finish sorting through the financials for Portal we’re ready to go.”

  
“Actually, I’ll see your merger and raise you a hostile takeover,” Mike revealed, slapping a file against Harvey’s chest, earning him a raised eyebrow.

  
“There’s a third party, Barclay Pharmaceuticals. A group of purchasers just gained controlling interest,” Mike explained. “See _old man_ ; I’m basically doing your job for you.”

  
“Are _you_ trying to get one over me, Puppy?” Harvey challenged.

  
“Nope.” Mike replied, popping the ‘p’ and backing away cockily, “I’m _trying_ to get under you!” Mike fixed him with a look filled with unrestrained want before he turned and strode away.

  
Harvey stood, watching Mike swagger away, a gobsmacked look on his face; he pointed vaguely in Mike’s direction, shook his head and slowly turned to look at Donna whose shoulders were shaking as she laughed silently.

  
“Did _he?_ ” Harvey squeaked in a much higher pitch than usual.

  
“Go get your man, Harvey.” Donna smiled, gesturing that he shoo.

  
“Postpone my meeting with Louis; I just need ten minutes,” Harvey exclaimed, walking away.

 

“Yeah, right!” She snorted, consulting her calendar and cancelling the meeting. She looked up to see Harvey just slip out of sight.

  
Donna had never seen Harvey walk _that_ fast before. Who was the puppy now? She thought.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Note: I have zero experience or idea about mergers or hostile takeovers, so these are more than likely NOT accurate. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> I love a chat, so drop by my inbox on Tumblr any time: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loyalty2waystreet


End file.
